


Love

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: “The Meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances. If there is any reaction, both are transformed.” - Carl JungA mega chunk of agentcorp fluff.





	Love

  
Alex Danvers used to love Valentines Day but ever since splitting up with Maggie Sawyer she started to despise it. Now she had been with Lena Luthor for just under a year and again that dreaded day was approaching. Alex didn't know what to do. They had never spoken about it, so she had no idea if Lena liked to celebrate Valentines or not. So a few days before, Alex turned up at her sister's apartment, if anyone would know if Lena liked Valentines Day it would be her.

“Alex, I wasn't expecting you.”  
Alex strode into the apartment with a box of donuts in her hand, “Here, these are for you.”  
Kara grinned and took them eagerly, “You are my favourite person do you know that?”  
Alex took a donut from the box and Kara looked at her, “Okay, what's wrong, your eating donuts. That usually means your stressed out about something, or someone.”  
Kara walked over to the fridge and took out a couple of bottles of water for them both.  
Alex sat on the stool at the breakfast bar and sighed, mouth half full of donut, “I have a problem you might be able to help me with.”  
Kara sat down and pushed a bottle of water over to Alex and listened to her.  
“It’s Valentine's Day in two days, and I don't know what to do.” Alex had a deep frown now and was obviously struggling with the weight of what that day meant.  
“Oh, you mean for Lena?” Kara replied.  
“Yeah, I was hoping you might have some ideas, you are her best friend.”  
Kara looked thoughtful, “Lena as never shown any interest in it, although she did send me some flowers one year.”  
“Really?” Alex said surprised.  
“Yeah,” Kara paused, “But Alex, you should go with your heart, do what you want, I am sure Lena will love whatever you do.”  
“That’s exactly the problem, I wasn't going to bother.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Well we haven't even said the L word yet.” Alex sighed, “The last twelve months we have been kinda casual.”  
“But do you love Lena?” Kara asked taking another donut from the box.  
“I do, yes, I just don't know how to tell her.” Alex was frowning even deeper now, because it wasn't just about Valentines Day, it was about something much deeper.  
Kara laughed, “You are both hopeless honestly.”  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked.  
“Well, I had the exact same conversation with Lena a week ago, she's crazy about you, but worried you don't feel the same. Lena said she gets so close to telling you and then stops because she fears rejection.”  
“Wow,” Alex was really surprised, “So are you saying she’s in love with me?”  
“Yes you big dope. Now stop eating donuts and go get your girl!”  
Alex smiled the widest grin, “I cant believe she loves me.”

  
Over the next two days Alex got caught up with work at the DEO, and Lena was working late both nights and so both women ended up going to their own beds alone. They hadn't even had a chance to talk. Alex was desperate to tell Lena how she felt about her. So apart from a few text messages apologizing to each other for not being able to make a date there had been no communication between them. Now it was that day that Alex Danvers dreaded, but this year she was going to turn it around and make it special. She ordered a dozen red roses and asked Supergirl to bring her a box of the finest chocolates from Switzerland.

When she got home from the DEO she had a shower, sprayed herself with Armani Code Femme, because she knew Lena loved it, then she put on a crisp white shirt unbuttoned a few at the top showing off her neck and a pair of black trousers and her favourite black boots. Her hair was slicked back neatly, she had just gotten it trimmed, so it was shaved at the sides, a style which Lena Luthor absolutely loved to run her fingers through and Alex was well aware of this fact.

The table in her apartment was set. Now all she had to do was wait.

Supergirl landed on Alex’s balcony first, armed with the chocolates, she gave them to Alex and told her to order the take out, she wouldn't be long. Then she flew off in the direction of Lena’s office.

Lena looked to her office balcony when she heard the familiar sound of her best friend landing there. She would never get used to the way Kara looked in her Supergirl suit, it always seemed to take her breath away, she found it inspiring and the scientist was very impressed with what Brainy had designed.

“Supergirl,” she greeted her with a smile, “What are you doing here, I didn't call you?”   
The superhero smiled back at her, “A secret mission, I need you to put this on.” She handed Lena a box.  
Lena took it and looked back at her curiously, “What is it?”  
“A present from Alex.” Supergirl smiled.  
Lena raised an eyebrow and opened the box and found inside a black dress. She took the dress out and held it up, “It’s beautiful,” she looked to Supergirl, “Why didn't she bring it herself?”  
“Because I am taking you to her, so hurry, you don't want to be late.”

Lena put the dress on, added some perfume that she knew Alex liked, and under all that she wore some new black lingerie, stockings and suspenders that she had bought to wear for Alex, well now seemed like the right time to tease her with it. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black heels which she held in her hands.

Alex waited patiently for her lover to arrive, the food was waiting and keeping warm in the oven. Candles were lit, the low lighting made the whole apartment look warm and cozy.  
A bottle of wine and two glasses on the table along with plates and utensils. The vase of twelve roses was placed at the end. When she heard the woosh of her curtains and the familiar sound of her sister she stopped nervously pacing the room and took in the sight before her.

“Lena,” she spoke softly, “You look breathtaking.” Lena wore her hair down which Alex loved. 

  
Lena stepped inside and walked towards Alex with a big smile, “So, what is all this?” she glanced at the table.

  
Supergirl made a swift exit then Alex pulled Lena into a gentle kiss and between tender kisses she told her girlfriend those three little words she had been so afraid to say until now, _**“I love you Lena Luthor.”**_  
Lena smiled into her lovers lips and then looked to her deep hazel eyes, _**“And I love you too Director Alex Danvers, for now and always.”**_ They kissed again, deeper this time.  
Alex smiled and pulled her lover closer, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, “Happy Valentines Day darling.”  
Lena was dumbstruck, she couldn't believe Alex had remembered, had even bothered to do something for her. “I, I don't know what to say. I didn't get you anything… I..” Tears began to well in her eyes.  
Alex smoothed away Lena’s hair that had fallen in her eyes, “You don't have to give me anything. You being here is enough.”  
Lena pulled Alex into a hug, “I love you so much.”  
Pulling back and looking into her eyes Lena continued, “Now I’ve said it I can't stop, I love you,” she smiled softly.  
Alex smiled back at her, “I love you too and I will never tire of telling you.”

They settled down and ate the meal from Lena’s favourite Thai place, got through a bottle of wine while talking about their day, the news and of course their favourite subject, science.  
Then they retreated to the sofa with a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Lena removed her heels and Alex took off her boots. Then they sat on the sofa, sipped a few glasses of whisky and cuddled.

Lena smiled content and happy in Alex’s arms, “My dopamine levels have triggered my oxytocin levels.”  
Alex laughed, “You nerd.”  
“Takes one to know one.” Lena laughed back.  
Lena snuggled in even closer to Alex then, settling in as Alex flicked through Netflix.  
“So, what do you fancy?” Alex asked looking at a list of movies on the screen.  
“You.” Lena replied looking up at her beautiful face.  
Alex smirked, “Movie first, you can have me after.”  
“Contact.” Lena replied seeing one of her favourite films on the screen.  
“Mmm, we watched that last month, how about Apollo 13?” Alex said hopeful.  
Lena rubbed her hand up and down Alex’s arm, “I would say let's watch both but then it would be even longer before I got you into bed.”  
Lena’s head rested against Alex’s right side with her left hand exploring the director now. Alex felt her girlfriends hand wandering, and then stroking her strong abs. Alex moaned softly at the contact, “Maybe we should just skip the movie.”  
“Yes,” Lena said sitting up and kissing Alex behind her ear where she was very sensitive, “Maybe we can make our own version of Contact.”  
Alex inwardly groaned at the pun but at the same time was so turned on by her girlfriend sitting there in that figure hugging dress and stockings that she pulled lena to herself and kissed her harder this time. Lena moaned softly against Alex’s lips, the lips that were exploring her mouth, her cheek, her neck and her ear. Then back to her lips where Alex teased them open and pushed her tongue inside. The kiss deepened as Alex ran her hands down Lena’s dress cupping her bottom.  
Lena pulled back breathless, “Bed now.”

Alex got up with Lena very close behind her, they started to remove each others clothes as they kissed, almost stumbling up the steps to Alex’s big double bed. Lena left her lingerie on so that Alex could enjoy it for a bit. Then gravity pulled them down onto the bed. Lena fell with Alex deliciously on top of her. They both laughed breathlessly.  
Alex looked down at Lena and took in the sight of the woman she was so madly in love with and she couldn't believe how lucky she was, “Lena, your amazing, do you know that?”   
Lena looked back at Alex with so much love Alex actually felt it in her heart, “And you are my love, the bravest, most passionate, badass I have ever known.”  
Alex laughed softly, “Thanks, I think.”  
“Oh, that was definitely a compliment,” Lena smirked, “So are you going to show me just how amazing you think I am?”

  
Alex placed her lips to Lena’s and then felt her way down letting her fingers linger at the suspenders, her heart was thudding in her chest as she looked into Lena’s eyes while removing the last pieces of clothing getting in her way, as much as she loved them, she wanted to feel Lena’s skin against her own. She removed them slowly, enjoying the look on Lena’s face as she kissed and touched her as she did so.  
Alex gently lay across Lena after, they kissed, they touched, and they both started to explore a totally different kind of space, getting completely lost in their own universe.


End file.
